


Black

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Performing Arts, Swan Lake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: One of the best dancers in her class, Rey loses her confidence when she is faced with the challenge of the role of the Black Swan. Luckily, her boyfriend is there to help her.





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Finnrey Fridays!

“Twenty-five,” Finn counted rhythmically. “Twenty-six. Twenty-seven-"

With a deep breath, Rey stopped herself mid-turn, panting. “I don’t know if I can do this. I’m close, but I haven’t managed to do thirty-two _fouettés_ in a row before.”

“Just keep at it, Rey,” he insisted. Wondering where her confidence had gone, the only thing he could do to help Rey was to encourage her to keep trying. She was such a talented dancer and she earned the role. “You only have to get… five more in. Just aim to add one more each day. We’ve got months before opening night.”

She slumped to the floor, massaging and rotating her tired ankles and Finn noted how her pointe shoes were beginning to look worn out along the bloc. He was wearing a simple black unitard covered with a black t-shirt that showcased his latest favorite sci-fi to binge watch. He matched with her, sort of. Rey also wore a simple black leotard with straps crossing at the back.

“I suppose so,” she sighed, not seeming too convinced.

Catching on to her sour demeanor that seemed to be more than just from tiredness and failure to complete a couple more _fouettés,_ Finn sat down next to her. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “When you got cast for the lead, you were so happy.”

“I don’t know if I can do this,” she confessed. “I knew Odile is one of the hardest roles in the classics, but this… it’s more than I imagined. And what if I screw up?”

“You’re not,” he assured her, he placed his hand over hers. “And trust me, the audience is going to love you. They always love the Swan Queen.”

“Feel more like a ducking than a swan,” she mumbled.

“Well, we can always push to do _The Ugly Ducking_ next year,” Finn joked and laughed as he watched Rey roll her eyes.

“Not funny. You’re my boyfriend. You’re always supposed to tell me I’m beautiful.”

“Of course you are! You’re my Swan Queen!” Finn’s smile was wide… maybe a little too wide to be taken seriously. He hoped he was lightening the mood.

She groaned. “That was so cheesy.”

“Maybe,” his smile became almost impish.

They spent a moment enjoying the quiet together, the studio empty of students so they could practice. It had always been the two of them working together after hours simply because neither of them wanted to go home – if you can call their sorry excuses of living spaces to be a home. Finn believed that was why both of them had eventually worked their way to be leads. They worked far longer and harder than any of the other students.

“You wanna start on the _pas de deux_ from Act Three?” she finally suggested.

* * *

The start of performance season came too quickly. Costumes were fitted. Sets were designed. Before they knew it, Finn and Rey were fitted for a photoshoot for the advertising campaign and tickets were selling fast.

And Rey was performing those 32 _fouettés_ flawlessly.

Opening night was upon them, and in the hustle and bustle of preparing, time flew by. Before she knew it, Rey was sitting in her changing room, changed out of her white swan tutu and into the black bejeweled version of the Swan Queen’s. She would not get to see Finn until she made her appearance as the black swan after intermission, as much as she wanted to go to his dressing room and praise him for his performance as her prince. For as cynical as she could be, Rey had to admit that getting a chance to perform with her boyfriend was very romantic.

Instead, he sent her a text full of emojis and she sent one back the moment she could.

“You better get out there,” Rose, the assistant stage manager told her while leaning against the door frame of Rey’s dressing room. “Your cue is coming up.”

Taking a deep breath, Rey walked herself out to the darkened area backstage, where Ben was waiting for her. Dressed as Von Rothbart, Ben was perfect for the role. With all the makeup, he looked terrifying. She took her place behind a bright yellow line painted on the floor to tell her where to stand so that the audience would not be able to see her until the time was right. Ben nodded at her, but remained silent.

Finn was already on stage, playing his role of the prince waiting for an appearance of his beloved Swan Queen, not knowing that he was about to be tricked to doom her forever to that cursed form. The first part of the act was full of solos and arrangements for the other dancers, depicting an engagement party where the prince would make his choice for a bride.

The music changed to indicated the arrival of someone – her, Odile the black swan. Holding out his hand for Rey to take, Ben led her out to center stage to make their big entrance. She moved her legs with grace and purpose as she made her way on to the stage. It was now the time to concentrate. 

Gallant and romantic as ever, Finn played his role well. A love struck prince so desperate to see his beloved Swan Queen again that he was blind to the tricks of a magician. Rey could almost feel his sincerity in his movements as her prince pledged himself to the wrong girl... He leapt joyfully in proclamation, Finn's strong legs springing and balanced as the prince celebrated his victory, not realizing that love made him a fool.

When it came time to do one of the trickiest part of her role, Rey found herself keeping her back straight, standing tall as she moved one leg out from under her and began to use its weight to bring herself into the first _fouetté._ From then, it was just a matter of continuing this movement as she counted and kept her eyes on the red light in the back of the auditorium; her focal point to prevent dizziness. She imagined her body being held upright by an invisible string, just as she had been taught when she first started learning.

She moved to the music, finding that while it helped to keep count in her head, just following the music and moving with it felt a lot more natural. _Sixteen... seventeen..._ Rey counted to herself. She was going to do this. This was her night.

As she finished the last few _fouttés,_ Finn lined up behind her, holding his arm out to present her to the audience as she finished the _coda_ flawlessly. She stuck her landing, pulling herself out of the force of the spins and bent her knees as her feet stood flat on the stage floor. Immediately, Finn began the next part of his choreography, but the audience's cheers were all for her.

When she returned again, Finn's eyes met hers as he took her hands in his. She grinned, trying to look flirtatious and seductive, which was far easier for her to do with him as her dance partner. She was the black swan now.

 _Told you,_ Finn mouthed when he was no longer facing the audience.

Rey smirked as she backed away and lifted her leg into a brief _arabesque._ She moved back to center stage, where Finn followed her.

They finished the _coda_ together, smiles on their faces as Finn kneeled on the floor and affectionately folded his face against Rey's outstretched hands. Wrapped up in each other, they were almost deft to the applause of the audience.

* * *

Hours later, when the adrenaline died off and the congratulations stopped flowing, Finn and Rey were given the okay to go home by their director. Exhausted, they drove back to Finn's apartment building because it was closer, and all but dragged themselves to the fourth floor.

They immediately went to slump on the couch in their main room. Glad that a meal was served to the cast and crew after the performance, they didn't want to deal with anything that involved something like _standing up_ or putting in much effort into finding food for themselves.

"So that went better than I expected," Rey mumbled into the couch pillow.

Opposite of her, Finn leaned back against the arm of the couch and chuckled. "Told you to have more faith in yourself."

She mumbled into the couch. Not understanding her, Finn chuckled. "What was that?"

"I said: 'You were right.'"

Finn's smile grew wide as he lounged back against the arm of the couch, moving his arm to rest behind his head. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Giggling, Rey removed the pillow from under her and threw it at him playfully.


End file.
